Bardock
Bardock (バーダック, Bādakku) is a low-class Saiyan warrior and the father of Raditz and Goku (Kakarot). His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Freeza's Planet Trade organization until he realizes that Freeza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan Warrior was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. In the Anime Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality, as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Freeza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Freeza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Freeza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, who generally show little concern for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them ransacked on planet Meat, particularly Toma, during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of him being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge the newborn Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. DBZ Abridged In the Abridged version of his special he is for the most part mostly similar. That said when he tries and fails to convince the Saiyans to rally against Freeza (due to their complete idiocy, immaturity and ignorance of the fact that Freeza is going to kill them all), he angrily declares he'll take him down himself. He claims Fasha/Selypa isn't Kakarot's mother since she's "a raging dyke" and isn't that perturbed at all when she angrily points out she's right there when he says it. Bardock said he stopped paying attention to Raditz when he was growing up. However, he did insist to Raditz that he couldn't keep Appule in case the former accidentally killed the latter. During his death scene 1) He claims that he would say he saw it (Freeza's Death Ball) coming but decides not to as it would be "ironic", given that Bardock had been having visions of the future. 2) In his death throes his psychic abilities give him visions of his son facing Freeza, of which he is proud. Then he sees visions of Cell ("A big green...bug...man") and Majin Buu ("A fat...pink man child...") growing steadily more confused and a little bit worried. Once he gets a vision of the Para Para brothers from Dragon Ball GT, he happily welcomes death. Episode of Bardock This wouldn't be the end for Bardock however. After being seemingly annihilated by Freeza's Death Ball, Bardock awakens, very much alive, on the planet Plant, otherwise known as the primitive planet Vegeta. He finds himself in a warm bed being tended to by two strange aliens, Dr. Dre and his son Tupac. Bardock goes from confused at his current predicament to disgusted at being cared for by two obliviously polite aliens and being healed by what they call "spooge" (Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel) to the point that he openly voices his desires to kill the lot of them with "a god-honest smile on his face". Dre believes that Bardock is trying to be friends with Tupac. Bardock instead decides to sleep in a cold cave without blankets, and when brought food by Tupac, tells him that while he doesn't want the bread or fruit, but demands he "leave the basket." After saving the village from two of Chilled's soldiers, Bardock is revered by the aliens as their "Violent Saviour" though he manages to silence them before they can sing to him. Bardock begins to piece things together when he notices the two soldiers menacing Dre's village were wielding archaic hand-blasters, as well as planet Plant's resembance to planet Vegeta, moreso when Tupac reveals that his people are called "Saiyans" though many times when he tries to figure things out something interrupts him, causing him to lose his train of thought. Before heading off to fight Chilled, Bardock kicks Tupac, somehow managing to impregnate him in the process. When Chilled commences his invasion of planet Plant, Bardock flies in to confront him, and immediately flies into a rage when he sees Chilled and, thanks to Chilled's resemblance to him, mistakes him for Freeza. During the battle, Bardock finally begins to piece together his situation from what he knows so far... *Planet Plant resembles Planet Vegeta *The warlord calls himself Chilled and looks like Freeza *The aliens call themselves Saiyans *The soldiers were using old model blasters It's only after he asks Chilled what year they're in (2222) and Chilled wonders what "BC (Before Christ)" and "AD (Anno Domini)" are that Bardock finally realises that he's somehow been warped to the past. This rather shoddily written revelation is what causes Bardock to become a Super Saiyan, enraging him from the stupidity of it all, and he begins to brutalize Chilled, before killing the warlord by blasting his own Death Ball (With one of Bardock's Riot Javelins included) into Plant's orbit. In the end though it is revealed it was a story Goku was telling to Gohan about Bardock and how he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Gohan points out some of the plot holes however, he wakes up realizing it was all a dream he had while studying under Piccolo's watch. Xenoverse 2 In xenoverse 2 Towa captured Bardock before his death and was then made their slave. After a few encounters with Puddin Bardock was finally freed from towa and after that he took Mira with him to the Fuck Box. While in there they fought and bardock won, but bardock disapperedafter the battle. Abilities Divination Inherited from the last Kanassan, Bardock can see glimpses of the future. He doesn't have control over it, and can't see how far it will happen. It's unknown if he still has this ability after going back into the past. Attacks * Full Powered Energy Wave: Bardock fires a powerful ki wave attack against his opponents. First used to kill two of Dodoria's elites. * Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin): Bardock first charges a blue-whitish ki sphere, then throws it at his opponents. First used against Freeza, but eaten up by Freeza's SuperNova. ** Rebellion Trigger: An energy wave variant of the Final Spirit Cannon. Used against Chilled in a beam struggle. Transformations * Great Ape: Like all Saiyans, Bardock can transform into a giant ape, that increases his power 10x's it's base. He can only transform into this state by the Blutz waves of a full moon. Also, he has full control over this form, and can remember everything that happened while in this form. First used to kill the Kanassans, with the help of his group. * Super Saiyan: Bardock is able to turn into a Super Saiyan after learning that he was in the past, and grow furious over the stupidity of the situation. His power is increase 50x. Trivia *He sees Mr. Popo in one of his visions. *During one of his visions, he heard Goku yell "Kaio-ken!" and responded with "Kaio-what?" before being nailed by a Freeza soldier. *Before confronting Freeza, Bardock says that "Freeza must be stopped, no matter the cost!", which is almost an exact quote Optimus Prime says about Megatron in Transformers The Movie. Additionally, the music, "The Touch" by Stan Bush, which is from the said movie is used when he is flying towards Freeza and killing a few of his soldiers. *Several of his visions point towards the fact that the Buu saga will also be covered by the series. As for the brief clip of the Para Para brothers, whether that will mean GT may be covered is unknown, although unlikely as Z is the only part remade (Not Dragon Ball). *He can eat rocks. *Bardock mumbles "Aww, crapbaskets." before getting hit by Freeza's Death Ball in the special "Episode of Bardock", a catchphrase later (chronologically) used by Gohan, his grandson. **Along with Gohan inheriting Bardock's catchphrase, some suggest that Goku has inherited his poor parenting skills. *He believes that if Hell did have beds, they would either be comprised of spikes, spiders or spiky spiders ("Spikers"). *During the credits of the special "Episode of Bardock", there was one scene in which Bardock demonstrates how to commit proper acts of evil to two of Chilled's men by killing a child and traumatizing its mother. On being complimented by the soldiers and being compared to a "brilliant scientist", Bardock remarks that he's been working on a "fake-moon thing." This is a parody of an infamous dub dialogue in the first Saiyan Saga dub where Vegeta claimed that Bardock was a brilliant scientist who invented the Power Ball that Vegeta uses to achieve his Ōzaru form. *It's unkown what happeded to Bardock in Xenoverse 2. *In the Broly Abridged movie, both Paragus and Vegeta refer to Bardock as a scientist, implying that he actually is a scientist in the Team Four Star continuity. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Bardock's Crew Category:Heroes Category:Freeza's soldiers